


Sunday

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: 神赐福给第七日，定为圣日，因为在这日神歇了他一切创造的工，就安息了。*CoreJJxDoublelift 疯狂天才科学家x异教徒叛军我真傻，真的。我单知道我想写他们打个炮，我不知道我话能那么多。Warning：作者重度三观不正
Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

黑暗漫长得仿佛看不到尽头。  
地牢的廊道间，曹容仁的靴子磕在石板上发出一声一声清响。这条路他走过很多次，最近往来尤其频繁。  
今天要接走的人身份不一般，这是曹容仁在研究院休息间隙听闻的。叛军领袖因为组织内部出卖终于落网，在整整十日酷刑折磨下终于走到了生命尽头，到死也没说一个成员的名字。教会因为重要线索的断裂气得跳脚，最终也只能骂骂咧咧让人来收尸。  
整日泡在实验室的曹容仁对这些多余的信息并不感兴趣。无论生前荣华富贵或是穷困潦倒，进来后也不过是一堆骨头与血肉的结合。他只想到能在那些疯子手下坚持十天的身体，应该会有不错的利用价值。至于外面战火烧得如何，只要院墙不破就与他无关。何况首领倒下对那些叛军应该是巨大打击，他们很快就会销声匿迹。  
紧闭的木门横在曹容仁面前。借着墙上跃动的火焰，能看见门下地砖夹缝间溢出的暗黑色血迹。曹容仁用钥匙拧开门锁。浓重的血腥气息从夹缝间一涌而出。他面不改色，取下挂在墙上的油灯，推开门走进去。  
冰冷的金属铁栏将房间中央的椅子四方包围。他懒得再看角落桌子上还染着红叫不出称呼的刑具，打开牢门。半生锈的铰链发出刺耳的摩擦声响。  
椅子上坐着一个人——如果那能称之为人的话，紧闭眼睛耷拉着脑袋，死气沉沉，脸上还有半干涸的血迹，从额角一直延申到下颌。赤裸的上半身布满凄厉的鞭痕，脖颈也有被勒过的红印。曹容仁绕到椅子背后，借灯火注意到了手臂上密密麻麻的针孔。他扯了下与椅子绑在一起的绳结，系得很紧，与伤口处新生的血肉连在一起。曹容仁不得已抓住已经脱臼的手臂，用力一拽，才将绳索连着皮肤组织一同撕下，也割裂了手腕处溃烂的伤口。  
黑暗中凭空突然多了丝气音。  
曹容仁心头一颤，确认自己没有紧张到抽气。然而面前的人已经没有意识，刚才的另一重呼吸仿佛只是幻觉。  
带着某种称得上疯狂的猜测，曹容仁屏气凝神，握着胳膊的手慢慢向下滑，接近皮开肉绽的腕部。他将油灯凑近些，以便看得更加清楚。  
不是错觉。这具躯体生命力虽然已是风中残烛，他手下的皮肤仍带着一丝浅浅的温热。虽然伤口已经结痂，然而在他刚刚破开的地方，血液又开始慢慢向外渗透。  
他还活着。得出结论的曹容仁微不可见地皱眉。这会让自己很难办。  
他的任务就是带走这里的尸体用于研究。至于能从这里活着出去的犯人，在这之前还没有先例。按照流程，他该把人拖到研究院去成为无数待解剖的实验材料之一。但那里只该收死人。  
曹容仁提着灯，凝视火光在那张被血迹浸染的脸颊上跳动良久。  
那这就不在他的职责范围内了。  
曹容仁解开所有绳结，接住跌落的身体，搭在肩上，慢慢向外走去。犯人头垂在肩膀上，于是他再度确认了断断续续的气息来源。  
他没有违反规矩。曹容仁再度锁上地牢的铁门，想道。拥有如此顽强生命力的身体，和那群烂泥混在一起实在是暴殄天物。  
而他一项重要的研究正好到瓶颈。

想要在教会的重重眼线下不声不响地让一个人消失并不容易。  
但曹容仁可以。  
他是研究院里少数几个拥有话语权的人物之一。其中一项原因是他的某些成果迎合了元老院里那几个变态的喜好。于是他们大笔一挥给他批了独立空间，除了允许做他自己的研究以外，也要给那些人定期提供药物。  
曹容仁对此很满意。除了去取必要的材料，他不想在公共研究院多待：同僚们敬畏他的智慧又畏惧他的疯狂，往往害怕和他相处。就像今天如果不是偶然听到他们闲聊，他也不会特地提前去地牢捡人。否则现在犯人已经该被拖去埋掉或是烧成灰烬。  
而拎回来一个活物就是属于他意料之外的事情了。  
曹容仁将钥匙交还给大门口的守卫。守卫自然是认得他，恭恭敬敬地双手收下，不敢多看他一眼。于是他堂而皇之地拖着一个死刑犯出了地牢。  
很快就会有人来问守卫犯人的去向，但曹容仁并不担心有人找上门来。对那些人来说，在他手里，活着是比死亡更痛苦的事。


	2. Chapter 2

意识逐渐回归时，彭亦亮不由自主地抽搐了一下。  
他甚至不确定自己还有没有身体，以至于想要碰到什么确认存在。  
“劝你最好不要动。”  
声音温柔得彭亦亮打了个寒颤。他以为自己已经死了，或者不如死了。  
他不知道自己被黑暗禁锢了多久，刺耳的尖笑声仿佛仍然环绕在脑海中。审讯的人给他注射的药物几度将他逼到了崩溃边缘，他只有短暂的时间是清醒的，而清醒时身体的痛苦让他又忍不住想回到迷幻状态中去。那绝对不是简单的吐真剂，它使人上瘾地渴望美好幻觉的滋润。  
视野内一片黑暗，是被布条蒙住了眼睛。但他还是知道刚才听到的声音和阴影中的梦魇不出自同一人。慢慢连接到大脑的身体让他能判断出手被铁链绑过头顶捆得严严实实，自然不会是他的哪位同盟。  
“我怎么还没死。”  
他开口，声音破碎。审讯者为了让他吐出名单没有毒哑他的喉咙，但长期缺水和惨叫让他基本无法发出完整的音节。  
不过对方似乎能猜到他说的话。  
“理论上来说，你已经“死亡”了。”那个声音回复他，“鉴于你这辈子可能都不会活着再出现在太阳底下。”

实验体能在三天内醒过来已经大大超乎曹容仁的预料。他除了注射维持生命体征的营养液和擦掉血迹简单包扎伤口之外，几乎没有做多余的治疗。而对方不但承受住了之前注射药剂对身体的强力破坏，还暂时压制了药性，让身体机能得以自行修复。  
他的眼光果然一如既往地精准。一个具有极强恢复能力的活体，要比一百个死人的器官组织更有价值。  
“你应该很清楚。”他抬手，轻轻抚摸彭亦亮后肩的皮肤。那里有一处骇人的伤痕，纵横交错形成某种复杂图像，“只要它还在一天，你就没有安全可言。”  
那是被教会判为罪大恶极时施加的烙印，有它的人都在地下。在经曹容仁手的尸体上也不少见。若是有人敢窝藏这样的犯人，则自己也免不了杀身之祸。  
你也知道。彭亦亮在心底冷笑想嘲讽对方胆大包天的举动，然而嗓子撕裂般的疼痛下他选择闭嘴。他试图吞咽唾液滋润一下，聊胜于无，意识到长久的昏睡让他极度需要水分。  
曹容仁也没指望他回答。“落到疯子查理手里，不知道该说你幸运还是不幸。”他在玻璃柜里来回挑拣，从其中一个小瓶里抽出一管药剂。“他有虐待癖，但是不喜欢伤残，所以恭喜你身上所有部件都完好无损。又由于他对反抗情有独钟，如果太早投降，他会因为觉得无趣而一刀捅进你的心脏。”  
彭亦亮习惯性挑了下嘴角，不小心扯动伤口疼得倒吸一口凉气。他可没觉得那段日子有什么幸运可言。  
“坏处是，他因为那玩意不行了，就最喜欢看人求他。只有为了钱不要命的流莺才会上他的门。于是他把这套用在了刑讯上，经他手的人不是死就是疯。”  
曹容仁两指夹住针管，坐在床边，另一只手来回轻抚结实的胳膊上那块针眼密布的皮肤。虽然消瘦了不少，但是仍然有良好的肌肉轮廓。他轻轻摁下去，青色血管便浮现出来，注意到彭亦亮因为这个动作开始不自觉地发抖，又强作镇定控制身体不想暴露。  
“我想你知道原因。”  
他把注射器横着与皮肤相贴。刚从鬼门关回来有些温度的身体一触碰到冰冷的玻璃就不停地剧烈挣扎试图逃脱。金属相碰撞哐哐作响却因为曹容仁早有准备而无济于事。  
“那是什么感觉？应该很快活，对吗？”  
他故意将针管落在床头边的托盘上。玻璃与陶瓷相碰声音清脆，于是对方紧绷的身体整个垮了下去，呼吸急促，脑门上都浮起一层薄汗。  
“从它出世以来，我就没能收到试用评价。你是我所知道的第一个幸存者。”  
彭亦亮还没从高度紧张的大脑空白下恢复过来，好一会才慢慢理解刚才的话。  
那种让他在天堂与地狱间几度往返的东西是对方的手笔。仅需片刻，他就推算出了声音主人的身份。真是才出龙潭又入虎穴。查理是个疯子没错，但这个人虽然给他擦去血迹包扎伤口，却让彭亦亮感到危险千百倍。在他之前有很多落入敌手的同僚都没能活着回来，他们的惨状仅仅听闻就够把心理承受能力弱的人吓到疯癫。人们都知道教会有一座封闭的研究院，那些异想天开的“创意”大多源自于此。  
“所以我想让你替我办件事。如果同意，就给个反应吧。”  
我好像根本没有谈条件的资本，彭亦亮想说。但是没办法发出这么长的句子。这本来就不是请求而是告知。  
身体几乎没有动力，但他的脑子仍然很好使。对方没有了结半死不活的他还敢窝藏起来，对他拥有的情报似乎也丝毫不感兴趣，只将他看作一个纯粹的实验品。只要自己活着，就还有被利用的价值。这个人给他从未有过的恐惧，那是深渊中的未知。但彭亦亮不想就这样消失在世界上，他体验过死亡的味道。只要不再牵涉任何人，自己如何被对待并不重要。  
“……水。”  
他嘴唇动了半天，最终吐出一个简单的音节。他确定对方不会那么轻易地让自己死掉，那就要尽可能谋些好处。  
曹容仁在心里嗤笑一声。就算再硬的骨头也怀着求生本能。  
他端回来一个玻璃杯，嫌慢慢喂麻烦，沿着干裂的嘴唇随意倒下去，欣赏对方喉结上下滑动拼命吞咽生命源泉的模样。来不及咽下的透明液体从嘴角滑下浸开在白色的床单上，唇上的水珠最后被一滴不剩地全部舔掉。  
因为喝得太急被呛到，彭亦亮猛地咳了好几下，喉咙一阵剧痛，但好歹找回了声音。  
“现在我们可以好好谈谈了，对吗？”  
蒙着眼睛他看不见对方的神态，却被如实体般灼热玩味的目光扫得浑身发麻。

曹容仁坐在床边的椅子上，指尖捻着笔。  
“他多久给你注射一次？”  
彭亦亮摇摇头。“我不知道，在那里没有时间概念。”  
意料之中的回答，曹容仁也不甚在意。手臂上的针眼如今已经消失大半，不能作为参考依据。所幸他把人带回来的时候就有清点过，足以获得大概情况。例行询问只是想要更求精准罢了。  
彭亦亮摸不准对方的脾气，想了想，补充道，“每次只要药性开始发作，他就会给我补一针。”  
曹容仁在纸页角落做上记录，算了算，眼神发光，连音调都不自觉上扬。  
“发作感受？尽量描述得具体些。”  
彭亦亮牙咬着下唇磨蹭了半天才发声。  
“很烫，像泡在正喷发的火山里。下一秒血液就要被蒸发干。这时候他就会诱我说出其他人的名字，告诉我只要交待就能解脱。”  
“但我不会说。因为我撑过了第一次后发现，即使我一言不发，他最终也还是会给我打。”他发出苦笑，“打完后就和刚从火场里逃出来的人跳进冰水里一样。刺激得登天。他得不到情报就会暴跳如雷，用带刺的鞭子抽打或者是勒我脖子。”  
他不应该能够如此平静地向敌人叙述那些不堪回首的日子，然而听他说话的人没有在询问过程中作出任何嘲讽他沦落至此的举动，仿佛只是一个正在记录病情的普通学者，而非那些设计惨无人道刑罚的源头。  
“最可怕的是，到那时无论他如何折磨，我都不会疼痛。五感全部失灵，除了被放逐的快乐什么也感觉不到。只有等意识逐渐清醒过来，痛觉才会慢慢回归。”  
曹容仁稍稍捏紧笔杆。  
“查理舍不得弄坏这么好的玩具。如果一直不补射，你就会因为高烧脱水死掉。”他工工整整地写下一行字，“这也正是我现在面临的问题。”  
他重新审视纸面，在几个位置做上记号，拾起托盘里的药液瓶。  
“你的发作周期明显比我预估的要长，发作后坚持的时间也比一般人要久——至少久到能让查理都失去耐心。最终昏迷让他以为你死了甩手离开，是因为你的精力耗尽，而非身体机能崩溃。换言之，你似乎对它有很强的抗性。”  
彭亦亮皱了下眉头。  
“查理不但是个疯子，也是个白痴。他当初为了玩得尽兴，拨了一大笔钱让我替他研究。其实若是只想要点迷药，黑市里大有得卖。我只告诉他这个能让人上瘾，他就兴冲冲地拿走了，还将它命名为‘礼拜日’。多讽刺的名字。”  
曹容仁手轻抖小玻璃瓶，里面液体摇晃出水声。  
“那也太瞧不起我了。它真正的威力不在于给予刺激，而是摧毁精神。在反复被施予快感后，被注射者会完全对注射者言听计从。只要能获得一滴，要他们做什么都愿意。是不是就像面对神袛朝圣？”  
“可惜它之前的使用者还没能体现出效果就被查理玩死了，于是我一直没能得到有效验证。而现在你不但活着，而且意识清醒。这意味着，我的研究实则是失败的。”  
彭亦亮心凉了下去。  
“所以呢？”他问，“你打算在我身上……攻克这个问题吗？”  
他的直觉没犯错，这个人疯得也没好到哪里去。  
“控制你对我有什么用？先不谈你体质特殊，在其他人身上同样的剂量早撑不住。这本就是应付他的玩意，我没兴趣继续。”曹容仁不以为然地将羽毛笔搁回墨水瓶里，“我很忙，一个没有自我意识的活人既不如尸体安静，又没有机器好打理。”  
“我真正不满意的部分是，‘礼拜日’没有解药。想要阻止死亡，就只能再打一针。而每多用一次，依赖性就越强。循环往复，永无尽头。”他一页页地翻动笔记本，审阅过去的记录与末尾盖上的印章。  
“没有解药的毒就像没有钥匙的锁一样不完整。只有解决掉它我才能承认这是成功。”曹容仁的眼神又落到手臂上浮现的血管去，“更何况我想你同样需要这个问题的答案。现在告诉我，”  
他身体往前倾，手撑在床上托着下巴，饶有兴趣地观察实验体急促起伏的胸口。  
“我要等多久，或者你要把腿绞多紧，才愿意承认发作时间又到了？”


	3. Chapter 3

床上的人没回答曹容仁，或者说，没有能力再回答曹容仁。  
“其实你可以说得更直白些。”  
他捻住一小块发红的皮肤慢慢研磨，时重时轻，将胡乱的喘息变成悦耳的呻吟。  
“忘了吗？我是制造者。它的用处我最清楚不过。”  
曹容仁承认，即使是他，在研究最开始也只是按照普通属于床笫之事的要求去做的。至于拿来作为拷问用的药物则完全属于查理的奇思妙想。查理想把人玩死玩活不归曹容仁管，但他有权力监测自己实验体的生命体征，并在必要时进行强制干涉。  
“如果你刚才能诚实地承认身体欲望的话，我会先下楼去准备冰块和配药。虽然‘礼拜日’没有解药，但缓解情热的方法数不胜数。”  
床单末尾被蹬得乱七八糟，呜咽里烧着灼热的火。本来用于保护眼睛不受强光刺激的半透黑布上洇开了深色水渍。  
“我说了，这是合作。合作是两个人的事情。若是你不配合，我也会遇到困难。”  
曹容仁重新拿起床头托盘的注射器，摁住挣扎的手臂。  
“这是一点小小的惩罚。为了你没有向我坦诚所有的信息。”  
他慢慢将药液推入血管中。  
“六分之五的标准剂量，保证你没有生命危险，但也绝对不会好过。”

让彭亦亮近乎丧失理智的不是曹容仁要他做什么。而恰恰是什么都不用做。  
他以为自己能熬住。在地牢里的时候，他就可以凭着信念与查理相抗衡。只要咬死不交出名单，对方最终也不能把他怎么样。但曹容仁什么也不需要。之前他是在滔天巨浪中紧紧抱着一块残缺的浮木，那么现在就是一无所有随波逐流。身体的一切感官被另一个人把控着。如果说查理只知道利用药性发泄施虐欲，曹容仁就是明白如何毫不费力地让他自己向快感投降。  
注射进身体的药剂虽然缓解了一部分苦痛，却始终让他无法登上巅峰。为查理量身定制的“礼拜日”追求的就是一管子推下去把人送上高潮，于是缺少的数滴液体将他卡在中途不上不下。都不需要多余的刺激，只要随便谁轻轻蹭玩一下就足以让他射出来。  
但对方不可能主动救他于水火之中。  
彭亦亮不知道自己除了屈从于欲望外还有什么值得坚持抵抗的动力，又不想就这么陷下去。他多得是没告诉曹容仁的东西。譬如曹容仁的研究不算失败，他有无数次都想向查理投降交待一了百了，又因为明白那是能让自己活着的唯一本钱而死死忍下来。如对方所言，自己需要解药，这应当是一笔双赢的交易。尊严？那玩意不值钱。彭亦亮还是能清晰认识到自己阶下囚地位的。  
他最终松了牙关，遵循兽类的本能向后退缩垂下尾巴。在寻找到反扑的机会之前，他必须学会低头。  
“帮我。”

曹容仁不意外。毕竟，他是唯一真正知道“礼拜日”使用方法的人。相较于仰望太阳高高在上的光辉，方寸之间却可望不可即更令人求生不得求死不能。  
“你要我怎么帮？”  
他好以整暇地把交叠着的腿放下来。  
这就是纯粹刁难人了。彭亦亮开口脏话都到嘴边，溜出来音就变了调。因为用量不足，他并未像之前一样完全失去意识，所以能够清楚地感受到身体的变化。  
曹容仁正捏他的腰。力度不重，但是在一点点移动和变化，像在摆弄出了差错的机器，对每个位置都要进行检修。  
“我对鞭子不感兴趣，所以这只是一个简单的测试。你刚才说注射后会失去痛觉，现在怎么样？”  
曹容仁松手，轻轻抚摸刚才留下印记的地方，手掌游走过腹部起伏的肌肉。运动的，鲜活的，温热的身体。太完美了，一瞬间他不能理解曾经那个折腾死人的自己乐趣在哪里。  
“如果想快点结束，你知道该做什么。”

手下的身子一抖一抖地软下去瘫在床上时，曹容仁稍稍有点遗憾，知道今天该结束了。  
他在实验体一百个不情愿的陈述中按手移动的位置一点点记录身体反应，同时注意到对方语句逐渐含混不清。这是之前不曾做过的事情，毕竟死人不会说话。可惜当手刚从腹部往上揉到胸口，实验体抵抗就到了极限。  
不过这为曹容仁打开了突破口，他收集到的是全新且独一无二的数据。至少“礼拜日”的效果不是绝对的。  
床上的人因为刚刚高潮的无力好长时间没有动作，鼻子一抽一抽发出泣音。曹容仁一只手挡住光线，另一只手扯松绳结，抽下蒙眼的布条。睫毛上沾着的泪珠因为初见光明眨动的眼睛抖落下来，顺着眼角滑出一条浅痕。  
“别哭了。”他将布条收起来叠在盘子里，“留点水分给下面。”

月上梢头。  
曹容仁皱眉坐在书桌前。桌面上摊开好几本书，都做着不同的笔记。“礼拜日”的主要成分是一种来自海外的名为毒灯苨的植物，烈性极大且容易成瘾，在民间是禁物。研究院里那稀少的配额也被查理拨给了曹容仁，所以这里的人对它的了解少之又少。想要从现有的资料中有所收获是举步维艰。但“礼拜日”的危险在于情热状态下带来的高烧，换言之，只要能不依靠它解决后续发作时的体温异常，它就与普通迷药并无区别。  
曹容仁匆匆写了几笔。他有一个猜测，但需要实践证明。现在可做的事情不多。他的俘虏恢复自由身后，现在在楼下房间又睡了过去。对方除了需要养好审讯时留下的皮肉伤，还要应付随时可能发作的药性。因为剂量调整，副作用随之即来，曹容仁自己也无法确定它和彭亦亮谁先战胜谁。  
但难得一遇的机会绝不能被浪费，这是曹容仁再清楚不过的事情。时间很紧，他必须有所行动。

彭亦亮不知道自己做了多久的噩梦。漫天烈焰焚尽了丛林，鲜血染红曾经清澈的小溪。全副武装的卫兵冲进来，将一切都糟蹋彻底。他在山间的大雾里狂奔，蜿蜒的小路似乎永无尽头。早上刚与他问好的老妇人在他背后缓缓倒下，连声音都来不及发出。  
以至于在午后阳光里慢慢睁开眼睛而不是被泼了一桶冰水冻醒时，他以为自己已经灵魂离体身处天堂。  
彭亦亮对着天花板伸出手，五指张开又握成拳头。这不是梦。他还活着，全身完好，意识清楚。不会再有卫兵来挨家挨户地搜查，也不会再有善良无辜的人因掩护他逃跑而惨遭杀害。他可以再睡一个安稳觉，没有人会来打扰。  
事情是怎么到现在地步的。他捂着脸，慢慢拼凑残缺不全的记忆碎片。  
结论是他好像在高烧的时候与教会研究院里其中一个疯子签了卖身契。虽然没按手印，但结果上没差。在戒掉药性之前，他离开这栋房子就是死路一条。  
已经去地狱逛过一圈的人，自然懂得既来之则安之的道理。彭亦亮慢慢从床上爬起来，才发觉手臂因为长期不活动都没了力气。他需要恢复身体机能，以及为一切有可能存在的逃跑机会做准备。

一片空白。这是彭亦亮用几天时间探索整栋房子后最大的感受。  
不是家徒四壁的贫穷，装潢甚至称得上豪华，内里却没有一丝人间烟火气。所有东西都摆放得整整齐齐一丝不苟，崭新得像从未使用过。他被允许在所有地方自由进出，除了二楼尽头白天上了锁的那间。彭亦亮知道那是实验室。偶尔他睡不着，会在半夜三更听到里面的响动。唯一能确认这里还有另一个人生活痕迹的是书房，因为彭亦亮在地板上捡到过被撕碎的羊皮纸。他将它们拼凑起来，发现是陌生的文字。  
让彭亦亮确定自己方位的是路过二楼起居室时通过窗户看见的主教堂巨大穹顶，这也能够得出他没有被限制行动的原因：这里所有人都是教会的眼线，离开住所，他的生命就没有任何保障。人人得而诛之的异教徒正住在神的脚下，想来着实讽刺。  
他没能想出有效的逃脱方案，暂时只得作罢。厨房里偶尔会出现新鲜的食材让他不至于饿死，但除此之外他和主人几乎没有任何交集。在经历了漫长空白的无聊时间后，书房里的收藏成了他仅剩的消遣。  
二楼正中间的书房是这里最大的房间，采光极佳，可见置办时有用心选择。柜架上储存着相当多的资料，且几乎每本书都被或多或少地翻动过。彭亦亮对大部头书籍里那些冗长拗口的专业名词一窍不通，只能从做标记的次数中看出重要性大小。桌上偶尔会留下墨迹未干的笔记，大概是与他的病情有关，凌乱潦草，同本人的生活作风大相径庭。唯一让他感到高兴的是书架有一处堆放着丰富的风物志，简单易读，里面记录了与他平日所见截然不同的事物。其中提到的不少东西竟然频繁出现在了笔记里。联想到“礼拜日”的威力，他不得不承认天才和疯子们的确只有一线之隔。  
他在原以为能有所发现的储藏室最终也一无所获。那里只有一个上锁的沉重红木箱，还有些鸡零狗碎的东西，最多是贴着陌生文字的玻璃器具。箱子上偶尔会丢下一件白袍，或是没有。也许是人走得匆忙，红木箱有天并未关上。抱着难以言说的复杂好奇心，彭亦亮从里面翻出了房间主人的经历档案。研究院的高级学究，曾经为教会多次出征都做了重要贡献。他一行行看下去，目光停留在某一处地名上，脸色煞白。  
那是友人们被屠杀殆尽的村庄，也是他复仇之路的开始。


	4. Chapter 4

曹容仁的研究按部就班进行。自从上次成功过后，他开始一点一点地减少用量，将缺失的快感转化为身体反应。“礼拜日”是通过直接刺激神经麻木五感，曹容仁则尝试反其道而行之。  
结论是小有成效。在剂量不足的情况下，彭亦亮平安度过了一次又一次复发。坏处是周期变得紊乱不可控，随时都可能发作。在好几次将倒在客厅地毯或是书房里烧得滚烫的人拖回实验室强制冷静下来后，曹容仁不得不增加在家的时间。  
有一手资料后，他的研究确实有所进展。实验体在治疗过程中自我意识的逐渐回归也让他确信自己在往正确的方向前进。麻烦的是，为了得到更准确的结果，他没有像第一次那样限制对方行动能力。于是具有初步感知能力的实验体对外界一切刺激表现出强烈排斥性。曹容仁推测这是由查理留下的精神创伤导致应激反应。  
抵抗本身不堪一击。药物影响下大脑对躯体的控制微乎其微，行动很容易被制服。但耐不住曹容仁要做的事情太多，而发作的药性如浪潮般一波波推来，轻易就能掀翻精神防线。  
他一直认为自己能解决好所有问题。直到某次彭亦亮因为挣扎得太剧烈，无意间将床头的瓷盘从桌上推了下去。陶瓷砸落在木地板上发出清脆的响声，四分五裂。  
曹容仁当时一言不发，手下的力度尤其的大。那也是实验结束最快的一次，因为观察对象受到过量刺激而失去意识。收拾完满地狼藉后，他在起居室抽屉里翻出钥匙串，去储藏室推开沉重的红木箱。那下面压着一块纹路略微不同于周边的木板。  
彭亦亮醒来时发现身上只有条毯子。四周漆黑伸手不见五指。远处有一排柜架，上面的瓶瓶罐罐发出萤色绿光，是这里唯一的光源。他听见水珠嘀嗒和呜呜的风声，不知来自何处。  
两天后曹容仁打开地下室的门锁。从自己床上醒来后的实验体浑身发抖紧紧抱着他不敢撒手。连例行公事注射时都显得尤其温顺乖巧。就算恶意不给予满足被急得哭中带喘地媚叫，腿却还是牢牢盘在他腰上，手死抓着床沿不敢多动丝毫。  
他那么喜欢从房间里拿书走，不知道下面存放的瓶瓶罐罐有没有满足他的求知欲，曹容仁想。毕竟自己上次去研究院取人体组织已经是很久以前的事情了。

不和谐音符总是少数。在被教训了一两次后，彭亦亮很快学会了绝不越雷池一步。实验室里的瓶瓶罐罐是曹容仁亲生骨血一个都不许碰，书房里的书必须按规定顺序放回原处。除此之外，曹容仁对他在家里干什么漠不关心：实验室的门常常紧闭，彭亦亮偶尔会怀疑对方是不是已经死在里面，然后开始愉快设想。但最后都会得出结论：曹容仁不能死，否则没有“礼拜日”，他也活不了太久。因为欲求不满死掉太丢人了，他拒绝。  
除了被变相软禁大门不出二门不迈以外，彭亦亮被饲养的生活还算安稳。清醒的时间里他一律不想和曹容仁碰头，对方那本笔记里把他丢脸的样子都写尽了。但两人同处一屋檐下，总归低头不见抬头见。  
一楼被他默认划为自己的地盘。客厅的长沙发足够容纳好几个人，但彭亦亮不觉得有人会前来拜访。他横躺着陷在软垫里，将刚拿来的消遣翻了没几页就发现超出了自己的理解范围，冗长的解释说明文字像催眠符咒。他一松力气，书搭在脸上就睡了过去。  
阳光刺得晃眼，彭亦亮迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，窗外日落西沉，夕阳从雕花窗斜射进来映在压出浅红睡印的脸颊上。  
彭亦亮觉得好像少了什么，捂着脑袋努力回想，突然一惊，翻身而起蹬蹬蹬地往楼上跑，祈祷刚才是梦游他什么都没拿过。  
他猛推开书房木门，正好和桌前听到响动抬头的曹容仁四目相对。  
彭亦亮满脑子混乱思绪卡在一处拧成死结。说起来，这竟然是他们第一次不是在床上见面。  
“那个……”  
彭亦亮刚想开口，又意识到说出“我把你的书弄丢了”可能会被曹容仁当场解剖。  
“你当时口水要流下来了。”曹容仁观察了一会他纠结不安的神色，举起手里的册子，正是彭亦亮刚才看的那本，“我心疼书。”  
谈话最终以曹容仁把书丢还给他告终。彭亦亮翻到他最后看到的部分，发现曹容仁居然还很有闲情逸致在旁边做了解释。

彭亦亮有时会觉得实验室的空间与整栋房子是割裂开的。里面是火，外面是冰。  
大脑还处在空白时，他感觉到胳膊被捞起来，随后是小小的刺痛。  
“那是什么？”他已经习惯这种感觉，懒得睁开眼睛。  
“补充能量。最近你状况不稳定，精力消耗过多。”曹容仁收起注射器，“叫这么大声不累吗？”  
也不想想罪魁祸首是谁。他被气得心梗，脱口而出，“没有你在旁边忍得累。”  
空气陷入尴尬的沉默。  
彭亦亮后知后觉地意识到他好像说错话了。  
这本就是他两心照不宣的秘密：曹容仁不是无能的查理，他也不是没经验的雏儿。更别提药性发作起来他分不清东南西北往人身上扒，任谁被这么蹭也会蹭出火气。  
彭亦亮偷偷用眼角余光瞥了一眼旁边。曹容仁依旧是那副淡然的表情，仿佛根本没把他说的当回事。他确实很难想象这个人在他睡熟后会有自渎之类的行为。  
可身体实实在在触碰到的反应又不会作假。  
“注射量已经降低到四分之三。”对方看起来并不想和他谈这个，“单纯的触碰不够，你在渴望更强的快感刺激。”  
下次可以委婉一点。你就只差说我欠操了。  
“上次你说五感在逐渐恢复，以及仍然没有任何痛觉。”  
彭亦亮点头，看见曹容仁划去了一些字符。突如其来的情欲仍困扰着他，且每一次都愈演愈烈，但最终在曹容仁手下它会消解。真正令彭亦亮感到忧虑的是“礼拜日”是否已经对他的身体造成永久性损害。  
“神经反应一切正常。今天你在窗口玩火枪甚至打落了教堂顶上停着的鸽子，把里面的主教吓成中风，以为是叛军混进去要暗杀他。”曹容仁嘴角微不可闻地挑动。他被紧急唤去现场，听说缘由后第一时间猜到了嫌疑人，“这里有资格用枪的人不多。”  
那是教会的赏赐，但他不会用枪，所以挂在墙上权当摆设。  
“它差点走火吓我一大跳。”彭亦亮抱怨，“他没死？真可惜。”  
自从发现曹容仁也不是信仰坚定的教徒后他愈发大胆敢说这些不敬的话。  
“他死了也没用，连教皇都是傀儡。”曹容仁对他的义愤填膺一贯不予置评，“座位上放个木偶也无所谓。难不成你想送查理上台？”  
“别提他。我早想问了，”彭亦亮一阵恶心，“讨好那个疯子就这么重要？”  
他不懂该如何定义曹容仁。盟友？可是对方为教会做事。敌人？可真正的血海深仇不会在一个屋檐下相安无事地聊天。  
“因为我知道要识时务。”他的手轻摁在彭亦亮肩膀还未痊愈的烫伤上，“这就是理由。”  
那里生了粉嫩的新肉，被触碰的时候泛起丝丝痒意。曹容仁起身将托盘里的东西重新放回柜子里，同时注意到床上的人偷偷勾走了他的笔记，并不在意。  
“教会是一株从根部就开始腐烂的大树。就算臭不可闻，我也必须依附它达到要去的地方。如果没有他财力支持，我很难有进展。”  
“可你明明清楚，你的那些‘研究’被用来做什么。”彭亦亮一页页翻过去，眼前浮现出羊皮纸上长串的名单。曹容仁没有杀过人，双手却早沾满罪孽和鲜血。  
“无所谓。没有人会因为被火烧了手而责怪普罗米修斯。”曹容仁从桌下拖出一个小铁箱，“别琢磨了。那里记的是‘礼拜日’的新配方。”  
彭亦亮把笔记猛拍在床上，“你说了不会再做的！”  
他最好是最后一个受害者。这种东西就应该彻底销毁才对。  
“我只说给查理版本的会是最后一次。”曹容仁打开箱子，将器具一并装好，“明天我会把它带去研究院。”  
彭亦亮察觉到不对，“你说过你不喜欢那里的人。”  
“我是不喜欢。但有人特意召我过去。新配方已经去掉了迷幻成分，注射后的士兵在一定时间内具有超乎寻常的战斗力。如果我进展顺利克服了毒性，这种药可以投入战场。”  
“你觉得它是毒。可对士兵们来说，能忍住疼痛多砍一刀，得的就是命。”  
彭亦亮被一连串信息轰得有点晕。“可是……”  
他竟然哑口无言。  
“教会的士兵也是人。”曹容仁一步步走过来，从他手里勾走笔记本，“所以你越听话配合实验的进程，你们叛军所谓的‘人民’就越早被拯救。”

在带着药瓶和笔记离开后，曹容仁消失了五天。彭亦亮最初没觉得有什么问题，但直到在厨房再也翻不出任何花样后，他遇到了数月以来的最大危机。  
他好像要被饿死了。  
彭亦亮这才意识到曹容仁离开的那天似乎并没有告诉他自己什么时候回来。他已经习惯了对方虽然成天不见踪影，却总是会出现在边边角角的生活痕迹。无论是厨房里新鲜的食物还是书房里不断更新的书籍。但这一次像是人间蒸发般杳无音信。  
而另一方面让他更忧心忡忡的是，“礼拜日”已经超过了发作的最长间隔期限。这意味着，接下来的每一秒他都有可能突然倒地。  
未知最是让人恐惧。  
入秋后的第一场暴雨，夜色如浓墨深得化不开。在望着天花板发呆时，彭亦亮捕捉到一丝咚咚的异响。那不是雨水冲撞窗玻璃的声音。  
敲门声很轻，但的确存在。他从床上蹦起来，穿好衣服，并稀奇于曹容仁也会有不带钥匙的一天。生活作息决定了曹容仁永远会料理好自己的一切事情。  
他摸索着经过客厅，点燃蜡烛，打开门锁。  
“Core?”  
一道闪电劈裂苍穹，在金属盔甲上映出冰冷的白光。

曹容仁在清晨困倦地推开住宅大门。  
他厌恶极了和那群老不死的玩文字游戏。这次突如其来的诏令最后不了了之。浪费了他极多时间。做完报告后他就被强拉去参加无聊透顶的宴会，还有不开眼的将衣着暴露的女郎推过来倒酒，用尽一切办法同他取乐。如果不是他万般推脱，恐怕还要虚度三五日光阴。  
他们在拖延时间，曹容仁清楚感觉到，只要将他困在纱幔中就好。但自己有什么值得这么做？  
他揉了揉眼睛，试图辨清眼前模糊的景象，才能让自己确认这不是幻觉。  
客厅一片狼藉，珍贵的瓷瓶被砸成碎片四处溅开，灯具中的火烛滚落在地已经熄灭，沙发被戳出好几个窟窿。毫无疑问是打斗过的痕迹。  
曹容仁脸色一变。  
这是所有计划中的最糟情况。


	5. Chapter 5

急促的脚步声回响在走廊里，随后是木门被推开发出沉重的吱呀声。  
身着华丽衣袍的男人正站在窗前眺望整个城镇。上午阳光正好，金色光辉沐浴这座圣城。  
“他们说你金屋藏娇，Core。”查理听到开门声，转过身来，促狭地笑笑，“我以为只是他们嘴碎。”  
“放了他。”曹容仁懒得和他虚以委蛇，“我的实验正进行到重要阶段。”  
“你这让我很难办。”查理坐到扶手椅上，将纸页一张张地在桌上摊开，“你知不知道你被弹劾多少次了？”  
“元老院的人脑子被驴踢了才会信他们的话。”曹容仁冷冷地说，“和我说这些，你是打算换个人帮你做事了？”  
“当然不。你可是我最看好的天才。”查理大笑，随手便将那些文件撕成了碎片，“奈何他们这次抓到的猎物，实在是来头不小。”  
曹容仁忍下怒气，“要求。”  
“真棒。”查理拍拍手，“我喜欢和聪明人讲话。”  
他从抽屉里抽出一份卷着红丝带的文件。曹容仁知道那是十万火急的情报。  
“前线压力很大。我的军团被叛军偷袭，连着遭遇了几次失败。后勤补给的供应也明显落后。”查理将卷轴展开铺在曹容仁面前，“腹背受敌。”  
老头两只小眼睛贼溜溜地打转，像只肥老鼠。但能爬上来的人，没有谁能被轻视。  
“线人正在调查队伍里是否有内奸。而且有人在暗中捣鬼，想要把我从教廷核心层挤出去。”查理愤愤地攥着羊皮纸，“宴会摆明是调虎离山。他们在寻找能动摇我的机会。如果不是我多心眼早有安排，这次就麻烦大了。”  
“他们知道你是我手下的人，所以一并找上门来。我以为你生活作风白如纸出不了事，没想到，”他玩味地笑道，“异教徒味道怎么样？神说他们是堕落的恶魔，没想到你喜欢这款的。”  
“我没动过他。”曹容仁对那淫秽的眼神感到恶心，“我说了有实验要做。”  
“他似乎的确对你很重要。”查理盯着他，随后向后往椅背上一靠。“那可太好了。不枉我赶去元老院费尽心思把他保下来。那时候他们都已经讨论到绞刑执行时间了。”  
这就是告诉他人没事。曹容仁心里的石头落了地。  
“我知道你的招数比任何审讯官都要多。让他交出教会里的间谍名单。”查理轻笑，“就这样。”  
曹容仁捏紧拳头。这是试探，查理用了十天也没能做到的事情要他来做。他多得是方法去折腾，但也明白功高盖主的后果。他和查理确实有良好的合作关系，但这绝不意味着忘了自己处在什么位置。  
“我做不到。”曹容仁摇摇头，“‘礼拜日’已经是我目前最大的成就。结果你也看见了。”  
查理眯起眼睛，无所谓地把玩着手上的扳指。  
“那人就留在我这好了。看起来你把他养得不错，我还可以再多玩一会。上次是十天，这次他又能坚持多久？”  
他站起身，慢慢踱步到门口，“正好，我回去看看我花大力气买回来的新宝贝。”  
从书桌到大门不过十来米距离，查理脚步声的回响却无限漫长。  
“他对你没用。”曹容仁仰望大教堂的尖顶，闭上眼睛，心一横，“我给他注射过‘礼拜日’的解药。”  
仿佛早有预料一般，脚步应声而止。  
“这也不行，那也不行。”查理转过身，耸耸肩，“我帮了你这么大的忙，你总得给点回报吧？”

曹容仁从马车上跳下来。门口的老管家见到他，点点头，将他往后院引去。查理的宅邸他来的次数不多，几乎交完药就走。他知道查理在后院花园有一座密室用于玩乐，但从来没进去过。  
管家拉动机关，喷泉里的水被抽干，密道显露出来。他朝曹容仁鞠躬，“主人有交待，只要先生喜欢，这里一切都随意享用。”  
不过是想把自己拖下水罢了。曹容仁知道查理一直因为自己不和他们那群人一起寻欢作乐而不放心。“不必了，我很快就会离开。”  
老管家仍然弯着腰，“主人知道先生会这么说。所以他补充，如果您下去看看，可能就不这么认为了。”  
他在搞什么名堂？曹容仁一头雾水，点点头权当应付，从木板移动后显露的楼梯往下走。于是地下室的全貌也一点点显露出来。  
他妈的。曹容仁想。他暂时只能想到这个词。  
以轻纱薄幔笼罩的巨大金色鸟笼圈住整个房间，借四角昏黄的灯光在笼中投下纵横的阴影。笼上挂着的烛火不时坠落一滴烛泪，随之荡开的沉郁幽香慢慢挤入墙壁间细小的木质纹路。周围看似空无一物，但只需细细观察，就能发现墙上嵌着各式巧妙的机关。至于用处自然不必多做他想。  
勾勒着金色丝边的酒红挤满了笼中多数空间。残留着舞女脂粉的绫罗绸缎铺散在丝绒面的大床上，拼命吞吐恍若犹在的生气。半空中一根冰冷的金属横条仿制真正鸟笼的停杆贯穿左右，上面缠了数圈金色细链与双手手腕相连。装饰性物品不具有太强约束力，却像风筝的引线随意拉拽就能控制玩物全身。  
曹容仁捂住鼻子，这种香气让他觉得不适。他取下挂在门上的钥匙，掀开纱帐，打开笼锁。笼内的景象清晰完整地呈现在他面前。  
金属摩擦的声音回响在寂静的密室里尤为明显。跪在床上的人听见响动，略微抬起头来，然而被黑布蒙住视线捕捉不到目标。简单的动作扯动了束在脖颈上的环扣，整个身子便被迫向上抬起，带起链条一阵碰撞。汗水随着喘息从泛红的皮肤泌出，沿着喉结滑动的线条起伏，与锁骨上浮出的水汽一道顺着胸口向下滚落，偶尔碰撞到凝结发硬的红色烛液，分流后又沿着人鱼线汇集，隐匿进勉强遮住腿根的深红色布料里。  
这是个陷阱。曹容仁闭上眼睛，狠狠掐了一把大腿。他已经判断出笼上点着的熏香是妓院常用的催情物。程度轻微，但时间越长效果就越强。查理分不清他话中真假，所以派管家盯住他的行动。为了打消对方的顾虑，他最好的选择就是带上彭亦亮立刻回去。  
他们本就不是那样的关系，更不能有任何把柄落在查理手里。  
曹容仁屏住呼吸往前走。对方的呼吸随着他脚步的接近越加急促。他起初以为只是紧张，逐渐越发觉得不对，伸手触上去，晶莹的汗水下盖着滚烫的火。  
“礼拜日”。他疲于应付教会的人，居然把这件事忘了。如果不是从进来到现在彭亦亮一声没吭，他甚至都不会察觉到对方处在煎熬之中。  
事情霎时变得棘手。他不可能带着这样的彭亦亮出去，老管家会将一切事无巨细报告给查理，他之前的谎言便不攻自破。但如果不做些什么，药效也不会自行消失。  
查理是在这里调教流莺的，应该会经常用到“礼拜日”才对。但政局出现动荡后，他已经很久没有来讨要新药了。  
曹容仁起身一阵翻箱倒柜，最后在房间角落的箱子里找到了仅剩的储藏。他小心翼翼地将最后一点药液抽出来。  
只有一半剂量。但房间里再没有第二瓶了。  
蚊子肉也是肉。他咬咬牙，走回床边捏住被吊起的胳膊。对方果然开始剧烈挣扎，金属碰撞四处回响，然而因为双手被反剪使不上力，除了加大难度外，并没能改变结果。  
一针推完曹容仁才算长出一口气。他瞥见面前脸颊上阴影间隙滚落过一颗浑圆的水珠，习惯性抬手去揩掉。对方抽动了一下鼻子，没说话。  
他将针管放到一边，赶紧去检查彭亦亮身上的伤口。刚才远望过去红艳一片，十分骇人。  
皮肉伤少不了，比第一次见好不了太多。也许是在反抗时留下的。他转到身后慢慢摁压骨头，才敢确定内部也一切良好。和他扯上关系，彭亦亮就不再是一个简单的囚犯，而是各方力量天平的砝码。每个人都不能轻易动他。抓他的人本是想藉由曹容仁找查理的麻烦，而查理又需要他来制衡曹容仁。  
所以掌握权力有什么不好？  
他逐渐陷入沉思的时候，一声咳嗽打破了寂静。  
“如果摸够了，能不能先帮我把锁解开？”  
曹容仁手僵了一秒。  
“你没事？”  
“怎么可能没事。”彭亦亮声音沙哑，“脸都僵了。”  
这段时间的治疗确实为彭亦亮带来了一定程度抗性。曹容仁左手食指搭上干裂的嘴唇，才发现那里已经咬出乌黑的血印。明明是令人望而生畏的自制力，平常在实验室怎就那么能叫。他下意识顺着刚才碰到腰部的手一掐，面前的人果不其然骨头一软靠在他身上，又因为脖子被勒住发出难受的咳嗽声。  
身子还在发烫，二分之一剂量太过勉强。曹容仁察觉到自己的呼吸也在变快，立刻起身抬手去解横栏上繁复的环扣。“回家。”他说，“回家就好了。”  
“就在这里不行吗？”他的声线因为曹容仁扯动锁链偶尔带上颤抖的尾音，“我真的快走不了路了。”  
“不行。”曹容仁说，“我嫌脏。”  
锁链松开时撞得丁零当啷一阵乱响，长久被迫支撑的身体终于承受不住向下栽倒陷入柔软的床铺间。他扯下脸上黑色的布条。因为长时间不见光明，正上方咫尺之遥的灯火让彭亦亮不适地眯起眼睛。  
“我用没开发完的配方和查理换了你的命，别跟我要求太多。”曹容仁手死死抓着被水汽浸湿的布料，“如果来的不是我呢？”  
他从出生开始就一直在往既定目标前进的轨道出现了偏差，以至无法理解现在这个自己。他的手下将出现不完美的东西，而原因竟是另一个不完美的造物。  
“可我知道来的是你。”  
曹容仁看不透这个人。他明明全身处在地狱般的煎熬苦痛之中，却又在对自己笑。  
“刚才碰我的时候，那只手有毒灯苨的气味。”  
他仰视曹容仁，眼眶发红，因为光线刺激泌出一点水气。  
“那是给我的。甜得发腻，发作的时候又很痛苦。我最讨厌的味道。”  
像我们之间荒谬的故事一般。


	6. Chapter 6

送他们上马车时，管家依然是一副波澜不惊的模样，恭恭敬敬地站在门口，像府中的每个仆人一样没有多看他们一眼。  
布帘落下的瞬间身体便交缠在了一起。  
曹容仁从来没如此感谢自己平常为了抓紧时间休息和清净思考将车厢装得封闭性十足。他的车夫是个老实人，只会在到达目的地后敲响门，除此之外不会多有过问。他不喜欢铺张奢华，所以里面空间不大。两个男人规规矩矩坐着还好，想要做些什么就变得勉强起来。他们正在大街之上。曹容仁想，只要有一个不慎，明天丑闻就会让他死无葬身之地。  
“我快疯了。”然而耳边的喘息灼热撩人，“你怎么撑得下去？”  
撑不下去了。因为我本来就是疯的。  
贴上来的肌肤像鱼一样滑腻，勉强遮身的外袍被轻松扯开露出不着一缕的身体。斑驳的红烛泪痕纵横交错作为浪荡的罪证。  
你会救我的吧，那个声音带着粘腻的情欲。神不是要救赎世人吗？  
可你不是世人。你是受天谴的路西法，是伊甸园的毒蛇，也是撒旦的原身。  
参加礼拜的白袍摊开在地上，褶皱从生又被抹平，洇开大片大片的水迹，沾上粘稠的液体。  
马车在颠簸的主街道上奔驰着。偶尔有路人瞥见，也只会疑惑为什么有只手勾在窗口边缘，又渐渐往下滑动被窗帘遮去。

回到住宅已是夜半三更。几只乌鸦停留在枯枝末端，发出刺耳的鸣叫，因脚步声接近振翅飞走。  
曹容仁把已经累得睁不开眼的人扔在还没修好的沙发上，去实验室拿工具。四溅的烛泪干硬后凝结在伤口处，有些和里面的肉连在一起。如果不处理，可能会导致伤口恶化。现在还不是休息的时候。  
冰冷金属贴着皮肤一点点刮擦蹭下红泥，皮肤因为用力留下印记。曹容仁眼皮打架，有些恍惚，不小心戳到了伤口。  
“轻点。”趴着的人瑟缩了一下身子，无意识地嘟囔，“痛。”  
曹容仁手猛地顿住。  
他感觉到疼痛了。“礼拜日”在他身上的效果已经越来越弱，也许再隔不久就会彻底消失。  
彭亦亮似乎并未察觉到这一点，翻个身又睡了过去，不知一道眼神扫过背后。那上面没几天是干净的，总伴着新伤或旧痕。今天也一样，只是不再为了带来痛苦。  
终于将所有的蜡痕都清理完，曹容仁长出一口气。他拔开针帽，从彭亦亮胳膊上取了一点血。那里的皮肤上还有链条刻下的印痕，像吐着信的毒蛇层层盘绕。全新的“礼拜日”在查理的调配下将很快进入战场，他必须争取在第一次毁灭性灾难发生前将解药做出来。而成功的唯一钥匙就在他身边。他将针管倒置，血液从尖端缓慢坠落，溅开在玻璃瓶里，从溶液中晕开花色。  
曹容仁凝视着它们。  
滴答。  
滴答。  
滴答。  
教会快完蛋了，Core。神不会拯救他们。  
我特殊的体质是因为我不属于这里。军队毁灭的地方也不是我的故乡。不过我想你其实早就已经发现了。书里那么多的记号全都指向同样的结论。  
这个世界上不是只有教会。你读了那么多书，知道太多我不懂的东西，比我更清楚这一点。  
虽然那些笔记很复杂，但就算是我也明白它们的价值远远大于你公布的那部分。你明明可以拯救更多的人，而不是被圈在围墙之内替他们做那些毫无意义的事情。  
和我一起离开吧。  
……  
“你要怎样都可以。”  
曹容仁在黑暗中猛地睁开眼睛，抬手不小心碰到金属刀具。房间里发出一声清响。  
晚风吹动白发般的窗帘，月光从窗外斜射进来，天色将明。针管里的血已经快要滴尽。  
彭亦亮侧躺着，呼吸均匀。曹容仁盯了他好一会，确定那不是装睡。医生知道这些干着生死一线事情的人都培养出了浅眠的习惯，一点风吹草动就会立刻醒来。何况在生死边缘徘徊几次，换谁都没办法轻松。然而他蜷着身子缩在沙发上，睫毛微微颤动，一只手不自觉抓紧沙发边缘，睡得正香。  
还是太累了，他想道，自己居然也会有在客厅睡着做梦的一天。

前线战报一天比一天来得频繁，曹容仁只能从查理越来越暴躁的脾气判断形势不容乐观。  
但这与他没有关系。送到前线的药物效果显著，这是查理最近听到的极少数好消息之一。他十分高兴，于是面对曹容仁的时候难得好说话。至于初版的“礼拜日”，查理被政事烦得焦头烂额，早就抛到了九霄云外。  
曹容仁难得过起清闲日子，一门心思投入到研究上。  
在一次两次心口不一结结巴巴的交流后，他们终于厌倦了用病情作借口。欲望的发泄可以在房间的任何地方进行，像是要补足过去几个月被刻意回避的火花。食髓知味的人贪婪无比，恨不得每一秒都将对方扒个干净。  
上瘾太可怕，曹容仁想，可是唯独情爱一病他配不出解药。  
他熟悉对方的身体更甚于熟悉自己，知道一点皮肉上的调教就能让心灵深处的恶魔叫嚣。过往所有的理论知识突然有了生气。每寸肌肤的运动尽在掌握之中，声音或高或低都随他的心意。即使搭在肩上的双腿已经一抽一抽地向下无力滑动也无需多虑，反正很快就又会生龙活虎。他偶尔会想这人天赋异禀的可能不只是身体恢复力，否则为什么能上面哭了下面哭也没昏过去。  
研究进度开始严重滞后，因为只要腿一缠上来就想不了太多。每到这时他就会以实验需要为名安抚自己的愧疚心情。然而那也不过是更光明正大的借口罢了。自从发现火热的皮肤贴上玻璃柜会刺激得浑身收缩以后，实验室再也没有干净的时候。大小不一的药瓶摇摇晃晃发出哐啷哐啷的响声，之前吃过苦头的人就得更万分小心紧张地闭着眼承受。  
还有时间，至少祸患还没算到他头上来。  
曹容仁虽不喜交际，但也不是消息闭塞。偃旗息鼓好长一段时间的叛军突然集合外敌反扑，里应外合将教会的守军打了个措手不及，城市连续沦陷。查理暴跳如雷，勒令军队所到之处全力搜查，一旦有人发现窝藏叛军，不必留活口，叛军则一律在闹市处绞刑，以示教会的权威。  
他没有找曹容仁清算。“礼拜日”效果正好，他还需要维持自己在教廷中的地位。  
而叛军首领——现在应该加个“前”字，正趴在曹容仁身边，因为被勾着挠下巴不满地发出哼声。  
夜色已深。曹容仁坐在床上把在外面听来的风闻当谈资讲的时候，彭亦亮应付地应答了几句，继续翻他的笔记。  
看起来不太在乎这些。也许被朋友背叛确实会被伤了心。  
“你现在能看懂了？”他五指沿着脊梁骨一次又一次慢慢梳过痕迹纵横的后背，像在抚摸某种动物。  
“一小半。”彭亦亮老实回答，“看不懂原理，什么东西放多少有什么用总是够的。”  
“没关系。”曹容仁摇头，“本就是些没用的东西。”  
他确实花了很多精力去写这些没用的东西。理论，体系，循环效应。所以他是他，而别人是别人。  
“不看了。”他的俘虏兼情人把书反手拍在枕边，缩进被子里，“睡觉。”  
曹容仁被他语气中小小的不满逗笑，拉了下床头的灯。光源消失，黑暗吞掉素净的房间。不久，断断续续的呜咽惊扰了几只悬停在窗外的麻雀。它们扑棱扑棱翅膀逃走，只余上下晃动的枯枝，承不住深秋最后几片残叶。  
明月高悬窗外。柔软的白光垂下，在角落积成一滩，映亮了装点着精致华丽花纹的白色石箱。曹容仁睁开眼睛，静静注视着那一隅。里面装着一把新式的火枪。是他上次趁查理心情好讨要来的战利品。  
他没有问过彭亦亮的生日，想来他们都不太看重这种虚无缥缈的东西。所以曹容仁决定等到彻底痊愈的那天，就把它送出去。


	7. Chapter 7

“八分之一。”曹容仁说，抓住发抖的手，“我们快完成了。”  
他将针管丢到一边，俯下身去迎合对方贴上来的唇。交缠之间透明的银丝从嘴角流下。注射越来越少，感知越来越强，意识却仍浑浑噩噩快被浪潮掀翻，只能抓紧唯一的浮木。  
“我好难受。”埋在肩窝里的声音嘶哑颤抖，“我是不是要被蒸干了？”  
骨头像是熔化在岩浆里，寒气却在胸口横冲直撞。眼神迷蒙经不起多余惊扰。情欲包裹下的愉悦越来越少，取而代之的是五脏六腑撕裂般的剧痛。  
“不会。”他将衣襟抓得死紧，“你水那么多。”

实验室狭小的检查台不便活动，他们早就学会转移到一墙之隔的起居室。  
衣物在情欲气息拥挤推搡的清冷素色房间里比不存在更显煽情。拥抱，亲吻，从布料摩擦到肌肤相贴，类似动作在过去的几个星期里已经重复无数次，躁动的情绪却未消退一丁点。他们早就学会戴上面具成为遵规守矩的大人，在欲望面前却还像毛头小子。  
曹容仁俯身去亲吻急促喘息而起伏的胸口，薄薄的肌肤保护着正跳跃的生命力量。他不曾觉得那是很坚固的防御：冰冷的手术刀破坏分解过不知多少具无名的尸体，他可以闭着眼睛在纸上分毫不差描摹出它的形状和内部结构，再标注血液滚动流淌的来去方向。可现在它变得遥远又陌生，像隔着千山万海重重迷雾，曹容仁甚至看不见那一潭深水里是否有他的影子。曾经温柔的抚摸成了折磨，若有若无的撩动在烈火烧灼下不过杯水车薪。柔情蜜意都成空谈，如今需要的只是最原始兽类刻在骨子里渴望臣服的野性。  
情潮再度泛滥，指尖沾上粘稠的液体，他随手抹在因情热和疼痛发红的胸膛上。交合时激荡出的水声仿佛永远都听不腻。那里面是大图书馆里中卷轴和笔墨无法表现的奇妙世界。会有火热柔软的身体因为他最轻微的触碰而泛起涟漪，稍稍曲起指节便勾着腿蜷着身子躲避。一旦用力就连反抗都溃不成形，只会胡乱挠扯着白布床单叫得千回百转像街巷阴影中最廉价的流莺。  
“声音太大了，”曹容仁轻轻抚摸脊背上起伏的肌肉轮廓，亲吻罪人的烙印，“吵醒神怎么办？”  
他侧脸透过窗户去望教堂穹顶的尖端，那里是全城最高处。教会希望所有人都仰慕神的光辉，不允许有建筑超越它。白日阳光普照大地的时候，那里会停留一排红眼睛的白鸽。  
从出生开始他们就接受洗礼，在唱诗班的颂歌中聆听牧师的教诲。神说痛苦是惩罚，欲望是原罪。可是他从未信仰神，神也没有给予他任何指示。没有告诉他除了冰冷的金属针尖和透明的玻璃瓶以外，要用什么去留住一个人。  
“他不会醒了。”  
跪在身下的人因为他短暂的停顿得以喘息，声音嘲讽，“这可是‘礼拜日’。”  
 _神歇了他一切的工，便安息了。_  
也许从这个名字开始便是冥冥之中注定的因果，曹容仁想。神已长眠，再不知万民苦难，不救人间于水火。否则为何他会沉醉于痛苦，以至即使明知深渊在前也不肯放手。  
神不知何日降临，而恶魔领先一步。

一弯月牙正勾着教堂顶端，窗外寒鸦发出刺耳的尖叫。高潮来得突兀又沉静，因为再叫不出什么声音。刚结的血痂伴着剧烈动作又撕裂开，在床单上留下淡淡浅红痕迹，与水色晕染在一处。曹容仁勉强支起身子，检查刚从痛苦中解脱的身体。他不能出任何差错。  
“太少了……”靠在身上的人垂着头，声线碎得不成型。他连一根指头都动不了。疼的，痒的，像千百只蚂蚁在身上爬动啃咬，“下次我真会撑不住的。”  
埋在肩窝里的喘息还带着高潮后的余韵，情色却苍白无力，再经不起更多摧残。曹容仁一次又一次抚摸后颈，等待抽动的身体随呼吸逐渐平复。  
他竟然需要很努力才能发出平静的声音。  
“可是我已经没有剩余的‘礼拜日’了。教会封锁了所有港口彻查叛军，毒灯苨早就停止供应。”他自己都没注意到手臂在慢慢收紧，“刚才的只是生理盐水而已。”  
怀里的身体霎时僵硬。  
“结束了。”他轻轻说，“你再也不会痛了。”  
房间里死一般的寂静。少顷，曹容仁感受到脖颈处流下温热的液体。他伸手拂去，舔掉。舌尖咸得发苦。

曹容仁昏昏沉沉醒来时，已经是日上三竿。他生活一向规律，早出晚归。一切都以满足生理需求为唯一标准。像这样在床上赖着不想睁眼是很少见的事情了。  
但反正晚起也什么关系。他翻个身，手落在旁边的床铺上。  
是空的。连余温也不剩。  
曹容仁不太确定地睁开眼睛。  
已经起来了？也许是体力消耗太大被饿醒去楼下找吃的。他带着侥幸想，从床上坐起来，穿好衣服。一丝寒风从窗户留下的细缝中钻进来，掀起桌上的书页。  
推开门时扑面而来的感觉异常熟悉。  
寂静。凝结的寂静。只有他一个人的呼吸，像曾经每一天他推开家门又匆匆离去。  
“Peter？”  
没有回音。  
曹容仁一拳砸在楼梯栏杆上。  
他不可能从正门大摇大摆地走。虽然理论上人已经消失了一段时间，但通缉画像还没从墙上撕下来。曹容仁沉思了一会，深吸口气，步伐不稳往储藏室走，手颤抖着一点点挪开红木箱。  
他的钥匙串静静躺在已经被打开的地下室门口台阶上。  
曹容仁将那串钥匙捏得死紧，直到冰冷的金属一点点染上体温。这是只有他知道的秘密：地下室不是密闭空间。一条长长的地道能够通向港口，曾用于他完成违禁品的交易和处理被过度使用的尸体。只是自从“礼拜日”实验开始后他就再也没有用过，以至于几乎忘记。  
一切都是假象。彭亦亮从地下室出来的那天这个计划就已经进入实施轨道。从谨慎到放肆全都是完美的伪装。药效一天不去，他就无法离开。不能让自己察觉到心思，所以对叛军行动伪装出漠不关心。钥匙锁在起居室的抽屉里，仅仅是交易关系根本无法进入。于是对方不惜借发作的欲望用身体干扰他的理性。天上落雪，行人穿得严实，不易被盘查。从炎夏到初冬，就连时间都算得精准。  
叫声是假的。他如果不情愿可以从头到尾一声不吭。浪荡是假的。一个能在地牢忍受十天折磨不吐一字的人怎么会因为一点玩弄就缴械投降。  
就连眼泪也是假的。  
曹容仁合上地下室的门。一步一步挪回房间，坐在桌前，无意瞥见墙角的石箱。上面锁的钥匙他还没交出去，就缠在钥匙串上。但它应该永远也打不开了。  
他捂着额头，有点疲惫。被阳光透过液体折射在桌上的透明光斑晃得心烦，抓住那瓶药猛地扔向房间一角。玻璃瓶应声而裂，坠落在地溅开四散的碎片。  
确实结束了。对方解除瘾症，他也得到了解药，交易完成，什么损失也没有，他想，可是为什么还在痛呢？


	8. Chapter 8

三年后。  
石墙被砸破的那天，曹容仁站在二楼的窗口，俯视着激愤的群众浩浩荡荡地涌入远处的研究所，将一切砸得稀烂。  
房子里什么都没剩下，事实上他从来也不曾拥有太多东西。早在之前，研究所就收到了风声。一些看清大势的成员选择卷铺盖连夜潜逃，还有些人抱残守缺不肯在教会无上权力的美梦中醒转。  
曹容仁很清楚教会的末日早已到来。病情终于爆发，而唯一的解药已经被他销毁。此时叛军中却传出风声，他们有办法解决那噩梦般的高热。本就意志不坚的士兵纷纷叛逃，将原本就糟糕的状况搞得雪上加霜。  
曹容仁当然知道那是谁的手笔。  
彭亦亮消失后的第二天，查理被发现被人暗杀在他后花园的密室里。死状极其凄惨，难以叙述。曹容仁对此没有太大的反应，只想到有人走就走了还能给他找麻烦。失去了靠山的他果然开始被研究院的人排挤。但他一直如此，所以从未在意。  
战事吃紧，教会不得不向前线倾斜更多资源。让研究院焦头烂额的是野路子起家的叛军却总比他们领先一步。无论药物还是武器，民心所向的叛军都得到了更多的援助，而教会不断加征的税收更是搞得仅剩的人民怨声载道。  
曹容仁在缴获的物资中发现了他曾经实验的半完成品。那些东西效果不稳定，所以他从未公开。彭亦亮不过是懂了笔记的皮毛，他已经知道如何轻而易举地瓦解对方的防线，就像之前在床上那样。有些东西混在一起是药，再加一味就是毒。  
但他没有上报教会。他将一切归咎为自己的愚蠢和天真：这个世界上不会骗人的只有皮肉与骨头。  
曹容仁不打算逃跑。几日前他将所有的研究资料都放进木箱里一并丢进地窖，上了机关锁。除非有人砸烂或是将整栋房子推翻，才可能让它们重见天日。  
当然，也有另一个方法可以找到。只是知道它的人恐怕并不会在乎。  
他从未认为那是罪恶。恰恰相反，它们全都是他多年来心血的汇集。所以曹容仁宁可让这些东西在岁月流逝中化作尘埃，也不要看它们被无知者当做教会的糟粕焚烧成灰烬。  
未能送出去的火枪一并丢了进去，里面只有一颗子弹。他本想那天亲眼看对方如何瞄准空中一闪而过的飞鸟，后来却庆幸多亏不是对准自己的心脏。  
虽然那里已经一无所有。  
喊叫声逐渐逼近这条街道，他很快就会被带走。

政权倾倒，一切天翻地覆。他和同僚们一起被赶进监狱。曹容仁看着跪在角落里不断祈祷的人感到十分无趣。他们是顽固守旧势力份子，叛军——现在是新王了，不会放过复仇的机会。  
狱卒提着灯前来打开门锁，示意曹容仁跟自己出去。大多数时候这已经与宣布死刑无异。曾经的同僚在他身后，眼神或讥讽或怜悯。  
他跟在狱卒身后走过长长的走廊。几年前他做过同样的动作。真是风水轮流转，曹容仁想。死后不用和愚者呆在一起也算是荣幸。  
新鲜空气从门口涌入，正午的阳光尤为刺眼。  
“您自由了，先生。”狱卒替他打开手铐。  
曹容仁怔住，“为什么？”  
“我只负责服从命令，先生。”狱卒摇摇头表示自己也不得而知，“快离开这里吧。”

曹容仁独自走在街道上，有些恍惚。身边不断有人跑过，哭喊着亲人的名字或者急着抢夺金银珠宝。残垣断壁间的烈火还在燃烧噼啪作响，发出难闻的焦糊味。这里曾经住着的或许是哪位王公贵族，但那已经不再重要。  
他暂时不想回家，那里应该也是差不多的下场。曹容仁下意识地回避着，不知不觉走到了城中的主教堂。门口的广场曾奔驰着豪华的车马，如今只有老鼠匆匆钻入废墟阴影中。顶端的十字架却仍然睥睨全城。神还是高高在上，无论人间欣欣向荣还是生灵涂炭，都不会有半分改变。  
他曾例行公事每周都会来这里。在牧师的喃喃声中放空一切，眼中只有高墙窗口的白鸽掠过的虚影。直到那天飞鸟突然惊叫坠下，将他从沉思中惊醒。大殿内一时人心惶惶，只有他靠在角落大理石墙边，不着痕迹地微笑，想象有人像个得到新玩具的孩子般摆弄他的奖品。  
要是那个人也能被这么轻易地击落该多好。  
大门没有关上，半遮半掩，留出足够一人通过的缝隙。叛军已经肆意扫荡过了这里。曹容仁避开地上守卫的尸体往里面走，鞋底还是沾上血迹。  
他沿着中间长长的过道，慢慢向教堂深处走去。两旁木椅被砸烂成碎片，烛台倾覆，神袛画像被刺上杂乱的刀痕。洁白的鲜花凌乱滚落在地面上，刚有无数人将其踩踏碾碎成脚底的污泥。神像头颅被砍下，孤零零地滚落到一角。手持圣剑的天使羽翼断裂,永世不得升入天堂。  
他踏入圣殿中央，无意识伸手去触摸面前勾着金边的红丝绒布。那是教皇的尊座。所有教徒只能在台下远远仰望。上面浸染着血迹，还有些湿润，是虔诚的教徒用生命祭祀他们的最后净土。  
“希望你还喜欢这个礼物。”  
曹容仁倏然顿住，静默良久。  
“为什么？”他不愿回头，凝视指尖的红。他指尖沾过无数人的血液，肮脏者有之，圣洁者有之。有一滴他却久久洗不掉。  
那是落在他心上的。  
“一命换一命，很公平。”声音轻松自在，“是你救了我。”  
也许当初就该在那间漆黑的地牢中用手术刀轻轻刮过他脖子，此后便再也没有这些烦恼。  
“你怎么说服他们？”他闭上眼睛，在空旷的大殿中将心跳听得清楚，“保下敌军重要成员可不是容易的事情。”  
他还记得当初与查理争执的时候。复杂的利益网里牵一发则动全身。  
“说服？”曹容仁听见熟悉的轻笑，“我只需要命令。”  
他应当更早想到。以对方表现出的谋略和耐性，是绝不甘居于人下的。  
“何况你不是敌人。”意味深长的停顿，“是功臣。”  
上挑的尾音像一簇星火彻底点燃曹容仁。他猛地转身，将目标锁定在二楼楼梯旁。玉石栏杆东倒西歪，边缘石块坠落露出白灰色切面，站在那里的人却仿佛还是当初等他归家的模样。  
“你是不是还有什么没告诉我？房子里能上锁的地方只有三个。大门，实验室和地下室。”彭亦亮从还算完整的楼梯上翻身跳下来，一步步朝他走近，“可是那天钥匙有四把。”  
“我凭什么告诉你？”曹容仁不无讥讽地笑道，“你欠的也没少到哪里去。”  
那丢人的秘密最好还是永远埋在地底。  
“我知道，”他低下头，直视曹容仁的眼睛，“所以我来还给你。”  
一个想法逐渐形成。胸口开始疼痛，某种熟悉的感觉在肆虐汹涌。  
“你能还给我什么？”视线变得模糊。  
“因为知道你不会跟我走。”他说，“我就把你要的一切都带来了。”  
安宁，自由，还有新生。  
“你想要怎样都可以。”  
我会是这里新的王。  
曹容仁恍然觉得声音有些熟悉。这句话来得有些迟，可它还是来了。  
熟悉的唇再度紧贴。午后阳光正当斜射过高处的彩窗玻璃画，在石墙上映出华丽斑驳的光斑。它们高不可攀，凡人不可触及，于是在浩劫中侥幸逃过一难。画中的圣母在高空之上露出永恒不变的和蔼笑容，眼神避开神圣座椅下相融的阴影，平静望向远处。那是太阳升起的地方。  
“这样做，”埋在怀里的笑声发颤，“不会亵渎你的神吗？”  
未来的王双手勾着他脖子，在耳边呼出热气，随后很快变成断断续续的闷哼。  
他果然永远是对的。曹容仁想。牙口再伶俐，一身骨头也从不说谎。  
“不会。”他说，“我就是神。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *全城最高的地方：参考梵蒂冈大教堂


End file.
